1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cyclone-type forage harvester to be propelled by a self-propelled vehicle including a forage receiving bin.
Various different forms of forage harvesters of the self-propelled type and motorized vehicle propelled type heretofore have been provided. The harvester of the instant invention has been specifically designed to be propelled by a truck-type vehicle or the like provided with a storage bin for receiving the forage harvested by the harvester and the harvester is of the type whereby it is mounted on the front of the truck, steered by the latter and operative to discharge harvested forage directly into the storage bin of the truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Of the various different types of previously known forms of forage harvesters, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,911, 2,605,800, 2,946,169, 3,372,674, 4,074,869, 4,349,211 and No. Re. 24,169 include structural features which are generally similar to some of the structural features incorporated in the instant invention.
However, these previously known forms of harvesters and similar equipment have not been specifically designed to provide an effective means of harvesting various different forms of forage materials as well as forage materials which may be slightly damp. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of forage harvester.